Don't Be Afraid to Scream
by Changeable Destiny
Summary: It's Demyx's day off and he's bored. What happens when he decides to take Vexen on a little adventure? Friendship!VexDem. Fluffly goodness.


**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I see Vexen and Demyx as having an older brother/younger brother thing going on.**

**Reviews pwease! With the sprinklez?**

**Dedicated to my own Dem-Dem.**

Don't Be Afraid to Scream

"Please, Vexen? You're the only one that's free!" pleaded Demyx. He had the day off—much to his delight—and he wanted to spend it with someone in order to stave off his frequent bouts of complete boredom. Since it seemed that the others were busy and didn't have time, Demyx had sulked over to the Hall of Empty Melodies and was plucking away at his sitar as he always did when left with absolutely nothing to do. Meanwhile, Vexen had portaled upstairs to update his data archives on the status of Kingdom Hearts when the scientist heard the boy's lazy strumming. Satisfied with the information he'd gathered thus far, the Academic took a seat on the couch opposite Demyx and continued to scribble down his observations. Once Demyx had noticed that he wasn't completely alone anymore, he proceeded to beg the older blond to accompany him to a place he'd found the day before in a world he'd been exploring. Eventually Demyx got what he wanted, a heavy sigh escaping the scientist's lips as he stood.

"Very well," Vexen replied, setting his notebook down. He knew he was probably going to regret his decision. "Where exactly are you taking me?"

Demyx opened a portal and led the taller man through by the hand. "You'll see, Vexy," he sang. A grin spread from ear to ear over his face while he drowned out Vexen's usual chastisement for using "that horrid nickname," insisting that he be called by his proper name or his number—the musician had heard it numerous times.

The two found themselves behind a fence, dressed in more casual clothing to blend in easier with the new environment. On one wrist, each had a bright orange paper band with the word "TICKET" printed on it. Demyx smiled over his shoulder at Vexen, but physically recoiled when it was wiped from his face completely. The Academic was furious, shooting the younger Nobody a cold verdant glare that sent a shiver up Demyx's spine—whether or not that had to do with Number Four's element wasn't exactly first on his mind.

"Really, Nine? Of all the places you could have chosen, you chose a _carnival_?" spat Vexen. "You know I hate places like these."

"You're the one that said yes in the first place!" the Nocturne whined, crossing his arms with a pout.

"Like I even had a choice to begin with! The last time you decided to go off someplace on your own, you narrowly escaped your own demise." Green clashed with turquoise…and turquoise won.

"Fine," Vexen hissed, leaning down to bring his level with Demyx's. "But if you do _anything_ akin to what you pulled last week, I'll see to it that your punishment will be dealt by me personally. Do I make myself clear?" His response came in the form of a joyous whoop and a rib-crushing hug that nearly toppled the two. It would be a long, arduous night indeed for the scholar.

They walked for about two hours, taking in the sights, sounds, and smells of the small village fair. Demyx went on most of the rides himself; the giant slide was his favorite, loving how each dip sent him careening faster and faster as he sat on an old, battered potato sack. Vexen chose to wait patiently at the bottom and passively listen to Demyx describe the ride to him, the elder responding with a nod or two. He was still annoyed, but more because he simply wasn't a very social man to begin with and never felt at ease in large crowds. The night hadn't been so bad after all, but then Number Nine's eye fell upon the one ride he hadn't conquered—and he had every intention of bringing Vexen on it with him.

The scientist's skin paled several shades whiter than it already was upon seeing the colossus Demyx was dragging him towards. It had one long, tilted main arm with a ring of eight benches suspended from each of its ends protruding like fingers. The main arm rotated, as did the rings. Oddly enough, it reminded Vexen of Axel and how he spun around recklessly with fiery abandon holding those damned _chakrams _of his—

Before Vexen could protest or somehow escape the line, he realized he'd spaced out until Demyx waved his hand in front of the elder's face and gestured for him to get on the bench with him. Vexen obliged, sitting to his right.

"This is gonna be so much fun! I can't wait!" Demyx squealed, shaking with anticipation and partly due to high sugar intake from the fried dough and blue slushie he'd had earlier. An ominous clank issued from the machine as in creaked into motion, the arms stopping after half a rotation so the other arm could be loaded with new passengers. As the two nobodies sat suspended over the whole park, Demyx turned to Vexen, who couldn't have looked more fearful for his non-life than ever before. The Nocturne's eyes sparkled with mirth as he advised, "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you—so you don't get dizzy or nauseous, keep staring in towards the middle. And don't be afraid to scream, either. It'll help you feel better!"

The Academic's eyebrow shot upward. "Me, scream? Please, Demyx, do you honestly think I'd scream myself hoarse over a—oh my…" A second clank could be heard as the main arm began to spin, its speed increasing gradually. Then, the arms holding the benches spread and locked into place, and eventually the rings started spinning. The end of the arm that held the two blonds paused for a second at the top again.

"Hey, relax! You'll be fine, okay? If they let ten-year-olds go on this thing, I don't think it'll kill you," Demyx tried to reassure the older man with a smile. Vexen grimaced bitterly and tried to brush off the comment, but a third and final clank sounded, and then the arm and ring hurtled downward at full speed. Centrifugal force crushed a happily-cheering Demyx against Vexen, sandwiching him uncomfortably between the boy and the hard metal of the bench. As much as Vexen grit his teeth and clenched his jaw shut and inwardly cursed himself for ever getting on such a stupid ride, a yell finally tore from the Academic as instinct got the better of him.

The ride ground to a halt after the two-minute eternity. Vexen's pulse was racing when he all but collapsed against the backrest of the bench, content that it was finally over. The two waited wordlessly for the other end of the arm to disembark when nearby explosions jolted them to attention. They looked around wildly for the source when a shower of blue fireworks elicited a simultaneous sigh of relief. Each rocket lit up the sky in a kaleidoscope of colors ranging from the brightest reds and oranges to the most elegant of golds and blues—a far cry from the staunchly whitewashed walls of Oblivion and Never Was. So entrancing were the fireworks that Vexen hardly realized that the Nocturne was securely holding onto him.

"Thanks for letting me drag you here, Vexen," the younger sighed, letting his head rest on the scientist's shoulder. "I guess you didn't like the ride too much...sorry."

Said one simply shook his head and put his arm gently around Demyx's shoulders. "I didn't," he said, clearing his throat, "But you were actually right…it did feel a tad less nerve-racking, I suppose."

Back in the castle, Vexen sat back on the couch, resuming his work where he'd left off. Occasionally he glanced to the side, just to make sure Demyx's head didn't slip off his shoulder while he slept.


End file.
